


London Adventures

by astraplain



Series: London Adventures [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first day in London Kurt goes shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Adventures

Less than a day into his first trip to London for Fashion week, Kurt was wishing he’d refused Isabelle’s offer and stayed in New York.

He could accept that the airline had lost his luggage - he’d packed a change of clothes and some essentials in his carry-on for just such an emergency - but then they’d insisted on searching his bag. When he’d arrived at the hotel, he discovered that his spare pants were missing and his shirt had been caught in the bag’s zipper and the delicate fabric was ruined.

Left with nothing but the outfit he’d traveled in and his sleepwear, Kurt had called the front desk and arranged for overnight laundry service. Feeling somewhat conspicuous, he’d put on the comfortable pants and over-sized top he used as sleepwear and gone in search of suitable menswear.

He’d been hoping to leave the hotel while Isabelle was unpacking but she’d come looking for him while he was waiting for the elevator. After staring at him for a moment, she demanded to know what was wrong. Fifteen minutes later Kurt was in a cab headed for an area known for their exclusive menswear shops with a substantial amount of Isabelle’s travel money in his wallet.

Kurt had tried to refuse, but Isabelle had insisted, and promised that he’d be issued a company credit card as soon she could make arrangements with the Vogue.com. Meanwhile, he was under instructions to buy what he needed to be suitably dressed for the next two days. By then, hopefully, he’d be reunited with his suitcase.

Unfortunately, shopping was turning out to be more difficult than expected. The cab driver had dropped him off at 6:57 pm and the first shop he tried was closing at 7. The second shop was was undergoing renovations and most of their stock had been temporarily shifted to another location. Of the items that were left, nothing was suitable or in the right size.

Entering the last menswear shop on Isabelle’s list, Kurt was embarrassed to realize he was being glared at by the one staff person who wasn’t gathered in the back fawning over an obviously important customer. Probably the one belonging to the Rolls parked outside.

Ignoring the salesman’s glare, Kurt started towards a rack of lightweight blazers. He’d make do with basic pieces and perhaps a scarf or two until his suitcase arrived.

“May I help you?” The salesman, whose elegant gold nametag read 'Derek', approached slowly, scanning Kurt from head to toe, his lip curled with disdain.

“No, thank you,” Kurt said politely, hoping the man would leave him alone. He was tired, hungry and getting a headache. When the man didn’t retreat, Kurt walked to a different rack and continued to move as Derek followed. When Kurt reached the back wall he squared his shoulders, determined to get what he needed quickly and leave.

Seeing a pale blue dress shirt in his size, Kurt picked it up only to have Derek snatch it from his hand.

“There’s nothing here appropriate for you,” the man hissed, raking his eyes over Kurt’s body again. He moved forward, sneering and Kurt backed away.

“Sorry for the wait.” Another salesman rushed from the back carrying a tea service. The man was so intent on not dropping or spilling anything that he ran full into Kurt, sending him to the floor along with the contents of the tea tray.

Reactions slowed by fatigue and confusion, Kurt didn’t have time to avoid the collision or stop his head from striking the edge of one of the metal display racks on his way down. He hit the polished wood floor hard and everything went gray for a moment.

“… breathe for goodness sake.” Large, warm hands brushed the hair from Kurt’s face. Kurt opened his eyes and started at the gorgeous blond hovering over him. “Oh, hello. You’re back with us, then?”

Kurt blinked several times and opened his mouth but couldn’t focus enough to form words. He tried to sit up, only to sway as the room started to spin.

“Steady.” The man placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and when Kurt nodded and tried to stand again, the man helped him up and guided him to an armchair that had been dragged over.

The sales clerk who had been carrying the tea set was busy apologizing while cleaning up the mess and a woman hovered nearby with a towel intending to wipe some of the spilled tea from Kurt’s clothing. Thankfully, the man who’d been glaring at Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

“Better?” The blond asked, patting Kurt’s hand when Kurt nodded very carefully. “Good. We’ll still get you checked out of course - can’t be too careful with a head injury - but if you’re steady enough let’s see about getting you a change of clothing.”

“I need clothes,” Kurt managed to stammer out, his brain and mouth barely cooperating. “Lost suitcase.”

“The airline lost your suitcase?” The man translated, smiling when Kurt made a sound that vaguely meant ‘yes’. He stepped back when another salesman returned with a glass of water. Kurt accepted, holding it with both hands to keep it steady. His stomach felt strange so he limited himself to small sips.

“Um hm,” Kurt confirmed. “Isabelle sent me to buy clothes but…” Kurt trailed off, swallowing hard as his stomach threatened to rebel. He took another sip of water and closed his eyes, missing the significant look the blond exchanged with the woman who was the store manager. She handed the towel to the man who’d brought the water and went into the back where she’d sent Derek.

“Should we call an ambulance?” the man with the towel asked.

“He should change first,” the man cleaning the tea set advised. “The tea might have burned him.”

“I’ll find something for him to wear,” the towel man volunteered while the blond leaned in and asked Kurt’s name.

“Kurt,” was the reply, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt. I’m Adam. Think you’re steady enough to put on some dry clothes?”

“Okay.” Kurt rose slowly with Adam helping to steady him. He wobbled a moment then gained his footing, nodding once to indicate that he could stand on his own.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I hope one of these is to your liking.” The man with the towel held out two sets of dress shirts and pants. “The dressing room is there,” he nodded to a door set between two displays.

“Thank you,” Kurt leaned in a little squinting at the man’s small name tag.

“Eric, sir. I’ll set these in the dressing room for you?”

Kurt followed the man with Adam at his side. He assured them both he was able to change on his own and accepted the towel Eric offered. Once in the dressing room with the door closed, he dropped onto the padded bench and took a few deep breaths to steady his unhappy stomach.

Eric had a good eye - the clothes were in Kurt’s usual size and they were nice, if plain. One of the shirts was the pale blue he’d been intending to try so he put it on, trying not to move too much. The pants were trickier, requiring that he remove his shoes while not falling on his head. He managed it without falling over or throwing up so he considered it a win, even if the pants were a bit loose. He didn’t bother to try the second pair.

Fully dressed but feeling a bit lightheaded, Kurt put his wallet in the pocket of his new pants and gathered up the untried items. He’s just have to trust that they fit, he wasn’t going to chance trying them on.

“What do you think?” Adam asked, eyeing the outfit as critically as Eric.

“They’re fine,” Kurt assured him. “I have to get back.” He started toward the register but Adam stopped him.

“You’re very pale and you’ve hit your head. You need to go to hospital.”

“I can’t,” Kurt insisted, his voice catching. “Isabelle is counting on me. The shows start tomorrow.”

“You’ll be no good to Isabelle if you faint dead away. Come along.” Adam took Kurt’s left arm and Eric ran ahead to get a bag for Kurt’s clothes.

“Come back when you feel better,” Eric insisted. “I’ll make you outshine everyone at Fashion Week.” He clipped the tags from the new clothes, waving away Kurt’s protests. “Please accept them as an apology.”

“I can’t.” Kurt insisted.

“You must,” Adam countered, thanking Eric and asking him to thank the the rest of the staff as well.

They were almost out the door when the manager, Amanda, emerged from the back. She hurried to join them.

“Lord Crawford.” She handed Adam a bottle of water and a packet of plain biscuits. “For the ride. It may help,” she explained to Kurt. “You have my deepest apologies, sir. I hope you will visit us again. I assure you Derek will be properly dealt with.” She turned to Eric, “Help Thomas with the rest of the clear out, will you?”

Eric nodded once and left. Amanda, escorted Kurt and Adam out to the Rolls Royce. Adam’s chauffeur was waiting to open the door and help them in before taking his place and driving them to the hospital. On the way, Kurt nibbled on one of the cookies at Adam’s insistence while Adam made a phone call.

“That’s sorted,” Adam said as he ended the call. “Dr Bentley, my family’s doctor, will meet us there. Cuts down on some of the waiting. If you’ll give me Isabelle’s number, I’ll call her while you’re being examined.”

“Isabelle Wright, my boss.” Kurt gave Adam the number. “Thank you. For helping me.” Kurt’s eyes had been getting heavier as the motion of the car lulled him. The excitement of his first overseas flight and everything that had happened since arriving in London was taking it’s toll. Without realizing it, his eyes closed and his head fell back against the seat.

“Kurt? Stay awake.” Adam shook Kurt’s shoulder and when that didn’t wake him, Adam patted Kurt’s cheek. “You can’t sleep yet. Come on, stay with me.”

Kurt made a face and shifted, but caused a stab of pain in his head and he was instantly awake again.

“We’re here,” Adam took his hand and held it, offering comfort as the chauffeur pulled the car up to the hospital entrance. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

An orderly was waiting with a wheelchair and he helped Kurt get settled then whisked him into the emergency room and beyond to a cubicle where a nurse was waiting. Kurt took a seat on the edge of the bed and the orderly wheeled the chair out.

“Hi Kurt, I’m Nadine.” The nurse greeted. “The doctor will be here soon so I need to get some information.”

After getting his name, address and other basic information, Nadine asked for Kurt’s a long list of questions about his health history. After that she needed a summary of his current condition. When all the paperwork was complete she sent him for the tests the doctor had ordered. By the time Kurt returned, the doctor was waiting.

“In the middle of things again, Adam?” Doctor Silban teased. “And you, Mr. Hummel. Quite an adventure for your first day in London. Let’s take a look.” He examined Kurt’s head injury, which was mostly hidden my his hair, although there was a bruise forming on the right temple and there were a few light scratches that had bled a little. A few simple tests and some questions and the doctor stepped back, satisfied.

“You’ve got a slight concussion and some bruising and I wouldn’t be surprised if that wrist gives you some trouble tomorrow, although thankfully it’s only sprained not broken. I’ll give you something for pain and nausea and you should stay with someone tonight who can check on you every hour through the night. Light activity and no heavy lifting for a few days and you’ll be right as rain. You’re here for ten days?”

“Nine,” Kurt corrected. “Isabelle’s taking me to Paris for a few days before we fly home.”

“Then I’ll want to see you in eight. My number will be on your discharge papers. Call that tomorrow and schedule it at your convenience. I’ll come to your hotel.”

“That’s not–” Kurt stopped arguing when the doctor leveled a look at him.

“Part of the service, isn’t that right, Adam?” The doctor nodded and prepared to leave.

“Indeed,” Adam agreed cheerfully, shaking the doctor’s hand and thanking him. His manner had lightened considerably once he’d heard that Kurt wasn’t seriously injured. “that will work out nicely since I own you a new outfit.”

“What?” Kurt blinked at him, confused. “Why?” They were alone for a moment and he was hoping that meant he could go back to his hotel soon.

“Because if they hadn’t been making a fuss over me in that shop, that ridiculous man wouldn’t have been so terrible to you and this whole mess never would have happened. The least I can do is buy you something nice. Now stop arguing so I can find the nurse and get us out of here.”

Loaded down with pills and paperwork, Kurt gratefully took a seat in the wheelchair and tried not to watch as the orderly whisked him out to Adam’s waiting car. A quick transfer to the back seat and they were off. Kurt had asked several times about bills and insurance, but it had been waved off every time.

“I called Isabelle while you were getting dressed.” Adam patted Kurt’s arm to draw his attention. “She said that you should rest and she’ll see you at three tomorrow afternoon.” Adam took a deep breath as if preparing himself before saying, “She said that if you didn’t object, it would be best for you to spend the night at my townhouse. Someone needs to check on you through the night and there’s plenty of people at home to do that.”

Kurt frowned, considering. If he went back to the hotel, Isabelle would insist on watching over him through the night. With her schedule for the upcoming week, she couldn’t afford a sleepless night.

“Thank you. It’s too much to ask, but I do appreciate it.”

“No, Kurt. It’s the least I can do,” Adam patted his hand again and left it resting on top of Kurt’s for the rest of the short ride. Adam helped him out of the car, and into the house straight up to the second floor guest suite.

“Here we are. Jonathan left a set of pajamas on the bed and there’s a new toothbrush and comb in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need.” Adam looked around, trying to think of anything else Kurt might need. “Would you like something to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you. You’ve done more than enough, Adam. I’d like to try and get some sleep.”

“Of course. Busy week ahead. Someone will be back to check on you in an hour or so.”

Kurt watched as Adam practically backed out of the room, stammering a little and blushing. It was sweet, and Kurt would definitely be interested if his head didn’t hurt so much.

“Good night,” Adam called as he finally shut the door.  
+++++

“Kurt. Good morning.” Adam was bright-eyed and smiling despite the fact that he was the only one who had checked on Kurt throughout the night. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Kurt insisted. He had a slight headache and a few bruises from his fall but he had slept well despite the interruptions and now he was eager to get to work.

“Do you feel up to taking a shower?” At Kurt’s nod. Adam smiled brightly. “Excellent. Breakfast will be waiting downstairs whenever you’re ready.”

Adam left and Kurt got out of bed, moving cautiously until he was sure that his stomach wasn’t going to rebel. The shower took away most of the aches and pains and left him feeling refreshed and ready for the day.

Returning to the bedroom, he found his sleepwear freshly laundered and folded on the bedside chair along with his new outfit, new boxers and a pair of socks that Eric must have slipped into the shopping bag last night. Grateful for the man’s thoughtfulness, Kurt decided to make time in his schedule to return to the store and thank him.

Dressed and ready for the day, Kurt straightened the bed and gathered his belongings. Carrying the shopping bag he ventured downstairs. He hadn’t been able to appreciate his surroundings last night, so he lingered a little, taking in the modern furnishings and uncluttered space.

“You look much better,” Adam said as he strode forward to greet Kurt as he hesitated at the bottom the the stairs. “Ready to eat? We’re in the back. I thought you’d enjoy some fresh air.”

Adam led Kurt out through a set of French doors to the patio where a table had been set with china and crystal. Silver-domed platters waited on a cart beside the table and there was an arrangement of fresh fruit as a centerpiece.

“The staff might have gone a little overboard,” Adam confided as he helped himself to eggs and bacon. There were waffles, too and after a moment of hesitation, Kurt took one.

“I take it you’re here for Fashion Week?” Adam asked, making conversation as they ate. Kurt was surprised at how easy it was to talk to this man he’d known for less than a day, but by the time his plate was empty, he’d told Adam about his school, his work and his current wardrobe troubles. In return Adam had told Kurt about his first, ill-fated trip to New York, his dream of being an actor and playwright, and his current efforts to learn how to manage his family’s business ventures.

“You heard correctly,” Adam admitted with a laugh. “I have a title, but rarely use it. It’s a nuisance most of the time.”

“It doesn’t even get you into good parties?” Kurt teased.

“Well–” Adam put on an exaggerated 'innocent’ face but immediately ruined the effort by laughing.

“Come on, then,” he stood. “I’ll give you the tour. Let you stretch your legs.” He checked his watch. “Isabelle needs you at three but we’ve got to make a stop on the way to the hotel.”

“Stop?” Kurt asked but Adam just nodded and closed the subject. He adopted a 'tour guide’ voice and proceeded to narrate their tour through the house and grounds. Kurt suspected most of the historical facts were actually fiction, but Adam was cheerful and amusing and Kurt was enjoying himself too much to spoil the fun.

They ended the tour by the front door and after taking a brief diversion to freshen up they were in the Rolls traveling toward Kurt’s hotel. When they reached a familiar street, the car pulled into a reserved space in front of the store where everything had gone so wrong the previous evening.

“Here’s your chance to finish that shopping trip,” Adam explained as he got out of the car. Kurt didn’t bother to protest - he did need more clothes, especially since Isabelle had sent a text a short time ago telling him that his suitcase still hadn’t been found. He would have preferred shopping somewhere else but he’d imposed on Adam long enough.

“Welcome back.” Eric and the manager, Amanda greeted Adam and Kurt warmly. Derek was standing several paces away looking unhappy. He stepped forward and gave them a half-bow before apologizing. Kurt took a step back as he approached but kept a steady voice as he accepted the apology. Satisfied, Amanda sent Derek to work in the back while she and Eric assisted them.

“This is too much, Kurt kept insisting as he regarded the pile of clothing he’d amassed. He needed to pare down to the basics, and even then he’d have to add up the prices to be sure he had enough money. His dad had given him an emergency credit card, but Kurt tried his best not to use it.

"You’ll need clothes for the week in case your suitcase isn’t found, and there won’t be time to shop once the Fashion Week activities start.” Adam patted Kurt’s hand. “You mustn’t worry about the cost.”

“Adam, no!” Kurt cast a look at Eric who moved a few steps away to let them talk. Amanda had already excused herself to return to her duties. “You’re not buying me clothes. You’ve done enough.”

“Hardly enough to make up for your being injured. Now please, indulge me. I’ve never had the privilege of shopping with such an entertaining and well-informed companion. My interest in fashion is a mere hobby, but you have a true passion for it.”

In the end, despite his best efforts, Kurt ended up with enough clothing, undergarments and accessories for his entire trip. He even had a pair of dress shoes and extra sneakers. Eric had assured him that Amanda had authorized a significant discount for Kurt’s trouble but Kurt was sure the final amount was still more money than he’d see in many months. He didn’t know the actual total because Amanda and Adam had handled the sale while Eric distracted Kurt.

As he was helping Kurt carry his bags to the door, Eric leaned in and confided that they worked on commission and Derek wouldn’t receive anything from Kurt’s purchases.

Unable to resist the temptation, Kurt spoke to Derek, who was holding the door for them.

“Remember what you said last night?” He held up the bags he was carrying and channeled his best Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman’. “Big mistake. Huge.”

He and Adam laughed and quoted their favorite movie lines all the way to the hotel.

That evening, Adam met Kurt in the hotel lobby and escorted him to a late dinner. As they examined the menu, Kurt leaned over and assured Adam that he was not going to order the escargot.

“Pity,” Adam teased. “I wanted to check the waiter’s reflexes.”

They had a delightful and snail-free evening.

::end::


End file.
